


Beyond the Pale

by sad_pterodactyl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, False Accusations, Friendship is Magic, Light Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, and also:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_pterodactyl/pseuds/sad_pterodactyl
Summary: Hubert finds himself paying an unexpected visit to Bernie after a fight with Ferdinand. Things do not happen. They mostly drink coffee in silence.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 16





	Beyond the Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556402) by [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/pseuds/SIGF). 



**Beyond the Pale**

_And I'll be yours_

_Beyond the pale_

_There's temptation all around me_

_But I stay anyway_

_I'll be yours_

_It's not a sin_

_I am starving for emotion_

_That seems so innocent_

_In the dark_

_And you're lighting me up_

_With a spark_

_And I said too many secrets_

_Now I'm lost_

_But I don't wanna fall for you_

_'Cause I've already got somebody_

_Somebody waiting_

_Somebody who loves me more_

Beyond the Pale, Cold War Kids

An intricate wreath of evergreen wine leaves and delicate violets welcomed him at Bernadetta’s door. He had no recollection of his way there.

He remembered well enough his way back from the airport, as mundane as it was. He remembered being surprised that Ferdinand wasn’t home. Just as much as he remembered thinking nothing of it and going down to “The Black Eagle” to check there. The simple juxtaposition of being in walking distance and offering a variety of tea (with a decent variety of alcohols) on the menu made it Ferdinand’s favourite spot for a quick catch up with one of his many friends. He assumed he will find him there.

Technically speaking he did. He would wish that this strange amnesia would involve this particular moment of the night, but no such luck. Things were seen, conclusions assumed and words were spoken.

Not much later Hubert stumbled out of the pub into a chill night and after time indefinite found himself staring at the wreath on Bernadetta’s door. He didn’t really want to see anyone right now. And he certainly didn’t wish to talk to anyone. His teeth chattered and it caught up with him that he left his coat in the pub in the middle of November.

Haltingly, he knocked. A shriek of frightened surprise immediately sounded somewhere from behind the doors.

“Oh no, no, no. Goddess, who would want anything from me. Maybe it’s a mistake. Maybe they’ll go away if I’ll ignore them?”

He knocked a bit louder.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” the voice shrieked from the inside and in no time the door opened to reveal Bernadetta’s slight form and pale, violet hair.

“Oh! Hubert! You should have said so.” She graced him with a nervous, yet sincere smile and stepped back to let him in.

“Why didn’t you take a coat with you, silly? You look like a strangely creepy Father Frost like that! Come on in, want some coffee?”

He stiffly nodded in agreement. He was content to let Bernadetta chat away as she bustled herself with a kettle. A nod there and a quiet “Mhm” then and there was enough for her to keep the “conversation” going while he focused on trying to melt into the sofa and let himself be enveloped by the warmth of the flat. He let his eyes wander through the clutter of books and dust and needlework waiting for the feeling to return into his fingers.

Yes, that seemed like a plan. He was going to warm up with some coffee and then. And then. What on Fodlan then?

“…Hubert?” He shook the thought off and saw that Bernadetta was looking at him in concern, a mug of coffee in her outstretched hand. “…are you, quite alright?” She asked quietly worry visibly fighting in her with apprehension to poke into his business uninvited.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he tried but even in his ears, it sounded flat. He accepted the mug and held it in his hands. To his cold hands, the cup was almost burning.

“Well… I. I think you forgot your coat. You don’t usually do that. You don’t well… you don’t forget things. Or come by without writing earlier.” He felt a slight pang of guilt at intruding. Bernadetta didn’t take surprises well.

“I’m sorry, I should have called. I would, but I, well, I didn’t know I was coming. Honestly, I don’t remember getting here.” This caused her eyes to turn wide.

“Oh no, don’t be!” She quickly interjected. “I don’t mind, and well, you needed something warm to drink anyway.”

They sat in awkward silence, the coffee in his hands basically forgotten as Bernadetta sipped her own drink. Awkward wasn’t really their thing anymore. They did in fact spend a lot of time simply enjoying the quiet together. She always had something to occupy her hands – her needles, her sketchbook, a random piece of cloth she was twisting into the most curious shapes. And he always had his thoughts which were usually better company than anyone else save the small circle made up of Edelgard, Bernadetta, Petra and… Well. Ferdinand. Obviously.

Now it was awkward. Her hands were occupied with nothing but a tea she didn’t even want in the first place. His thoughts were trying their best to run, run, run away.

“Thank you for the coffee,” he said and offered her his untouched mug. It was barely warm now.

“You’re… you’re going home now?” she asked, as confused as from the beginning.

_Home._ All the warmth was gone again. He actually felt like burrowing into the sofa he was sitting in. Possibly asking Bernadetta for a blanket. Or two. Maybe then it would be easier to breath. Somewhere warm, dark, and hidden.

Instead, he stood up and did his best to follow normally towards the door.

“I… don’t know actually.”

Bernadetta still held both of their cups as she suddenly jumped out of her chair and in front of him.

“Enough!” He stopped and she looked for a moment terrified with herself. But then something, maybe the lost gaze that he gave her, or the fact that he still was trying to leave the flat without much more than his jumper that gave her courage to continue.

“You’re not going anywhere like that. Not unless there’s a good reason to. Maybe I should call Eddie? She’ll know what to do.”

At the mention of Edelgard, all his internal alarms blared off.

“Please _don’t_. I’ll… I’ll try to explain.” Defeated he plopped back onto the coach. The explanation was at the end of his tongue. And it was also the reason why he wished Edelgard wouldn’t see him right now. He trusted her with everything he had. She will eventually learn it all. But he just couldn’t face her right now. Couldn’t face her judgment and couldn’t face her empathy. He always wanted Edelgard to see him at his best because that was what she deserved.

Bernadetta deserved no less. But somehow he hoped she would relate more to his current predicament.

He pulled his hair back from his eyes and they immediately fell back down. When Bernie perched on the chair armrest he took a deep breath and said simply:

“I fucked up Bernie, I really fucked up this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you all!
> 
> So: I have no idea what happened. Or rather I was hooked onto this annoyingly perfect song by the Cold War Kids - Beyond the Pale while simultaneously consuming scaring amounts of Ferdibert fanfiction and it kinda just... Showed up.
> 
> I feel like Hubert may be a bit OC here, the emotions a bit flat, but I wanted to take a look at an interesting question: who does Hubert run to when he's hurt?
> 
> Somehow it occurred to me - not to Edelgard.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
